After It All
by Ginger-Gryfindors-Child
Summary: After the war, Ron and Fred Died. Hermione has a new found friendship with George. But Is it more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

After the war, when everyone returned to the borrow. Even Harry potter and Hermione Granger. But George didn't come out of his room for weeks. Hermione would walk by an hear a faint cry every now and then. It upset her, to see George so upset.

The War changed people, with Ron gone, It was just Harry and Hermione. They lost of much in the war. But were now "heros" as you want to call it. To Hermione it was a joke. A Hero? please.

Harry and Her spelt in the same room for two months. Ron's old room. Until Harry and Ginny started to see each other again. Hermione was never alone for to long though. One night. George knocked on the door. He walked in and just climbed into the bed. She never said anything because she knew they both felt better together. It was a while until he started talking again. And only to her. At first few words. Than more and more. One day, some words she's never though she'd hear.

" Fred loved you, you know?" She turned, looking shocked at George. " What... What did you just say." She didn't think she heard him right. FRED... Fred Weasley, Her crush from third year had liked her. No LOVED her, Hermione Granger?. " Fred told me he loved you. More than anything in the world, Hermione." She started cried. George walked over and hugged her. She realized, he to was crying.

" Oh, George!" was all she could say. They fell asleep crying in each others arms.

When she woke up George was gone, But he left a note

_Hermione,_

_I have gone to work, Please come by and see me._

_Thank you_

_George_

She read the note and smiled. At least he's being nice. She smelt Mrs. Weasleys cooking and walked down stairs. Harry and Ginny were already there and Remus also. She always loved to see him. As soon as she sat down. Molly put a fully loaded plate, She wanted everyone to be back up to full health. What better way then to feed them to death. Remus looked tired. She realized that last night was a full moon. Hermione always felt bad of him after a full moon. He became something he hates. A werewolf. Poor Remus.

"Hermione, The Ministry has been waiting for you to come and apply." Remus looked at her with worried eyes. " Why Havant you yet?" She felt her blood boil. Because she just lost some of her family. Because everything is a mess. Harry put his hand on hers. She didn't realize she started to cry.

" Because I don't want to work with the Ministry, Im going to be a teacher at Hogwarts." Hermione wiped her eyes. Molly Weasley smiled. " That's for the best isn't it. I mean. Im so over being the hero. I want to help the one who cant help themselves." Hermione smiled at the people sitting at the table. Harry nodded.

" I agree with you Hermione. I think Im ready for a... trouble free life." Everyone laughed at that. It was about time Harry Potter had a break from trouble.

Hermione left the burrow. Saying she needed to go get a few things. She walked into WWW. At the cash was a picture of Fred. She coungered flowers and a vase to put them in. Setting them beside the picture. She saw a small candle, so she lit it in for Fred. Placed a charm so it would always stay lit. and never spread.

" George. Where are you" She called out as she walked around the shop. Than heard a small cry for the back. She ran to him. " GEORGE, what happened. what oh" He was laying on the ground. In his hands was a picture of Fred and him. And Hermione. She remembered it. It was a while ago. At the yule ball her fourth year. They came and MADE her take a picture with them. In the picture. She was sandwiched between the two twins and the both had kissed her cheek. She was so red. But was laughing anyways. She looked around and saw many pictures. A box full in fact. She bent down to look George in the eyes. He turned away. But not before she saw his red rimed eyes. " George, Its okay. Its hard I know." She tried to take the picture but he clung to it. So she gave up.

" Hermione, I miss him so much. Its so hard looking and seeing myself. I look just like him." George looked at her with pleading eyes, almost like he was trying to make her see. " He was more than my twin. He was my best friend. My soul mate, not in that gay way. But our souls were the same. I..I think mine died always with his.


	2. Chapter 2

------ Flash Back -------

It was after the war. Hogwarts was a mess, and so was everyone in it. Hermione and Ron were walking and talking. Not really thinking about what or who else was in Hogwarts and this time. They walked by the room where Voldemort's body was kept. They both shivered. Walking a bit faster they passed it. But someone was in there way. It was a girl, they both didn't know her name. She whirled around and whipped her wand out. Ron moved Hermione behind him.

" Who are you?" Hermione asked. She looked like someone she knew but the person she was thinking of was dead. And she saw her die. Hermione tried to step around Ron but he wouldn't let her. Than the girl spoke. Her voice was bone chilling. Scary even.

" Its okay, I don't want her. Its you I want to kill. Red hair, pale face, blue eyes. You're mother killed my mother. Now you must pay." She looked evil. Her black hair and dark eyes got darker.

Hermione didn't believe it. " Bellatrix had a child?".Hermione looked at the girl. She did look like her.

"Yes, she did. My name is Priscilla Black. And now AVADA KEDAVRA" Ron fell to the floor and Hermione screamed. She went after Priscilla. Screaming EVERYTHING that came to mind. "CRUCIO" Priscilla screamed. She fell to the floor. Than in a very Bellatrix way, laughed. She turned her head and looked up at Hermione. "Oops." With tears in her eyes she bounded the girl. " You didn't think I'd let you get away. AVADA KEDAVRA BITCH". And with that. As fast as Priscilla came. She died.

Hermione carried Ron back into the great hall. And cried while she told everyone the story. And where to find Priscilla.

— End flashback ___

Hermione woke up crying. And to someone stroking her hair, muttering comforting words. It was George. She was so thankful for him. " He died right in fount of me. I... I couldn't do anything but kill her." She cried harder. George pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

" Sh., 'Mione. It's okay. I know its hard. Its really hard. But we can do this. Ron and Fred would have wanted us to be happy. Right? So lets be happy. I was thinking. Maybe... you would help me with the shop. I mean, My partner kinda... passed. And well. I... please help me." George looked at her with a pleading look. She couldn't say no. Maybe it would help her to.

" Of course George. Tomorrow. We'll go get everything ready. For now, Im hungry." They eat dinner with everyone else.

Harry watched as George told Mr. Weasley about Hermione helping at the store. He also watched as George looked at Hermione.

_Something.. Is surly going on between them. Or something needs to be. _Harry smiled at Ginny, who was sitting next to Tonks and Teddy. Teddy's hair changed whenever he needed or wanted anything. Harry laughed as his hair when blood red, He didn't like the pea's Tonks was trying to get him to eat.

Later than evening, Harry started to talk to George. About Hermione, They had an hour conversation about her. George smiled the whole time. Until Ginny came over and ruined it.

_He likes her, And he doesn't even know it yet_. Harry sat there thinking of way to get his best friend and George together.


End file.
